Unintentional love
by bethie89
Summary: Naruto cant seem to overcome his past. He starts over as a freshman in collage, makes friends fast and meets a rude beautiful boy named sasuke. Can Sasuke help Naruto overcome his past, and will Sasuke except Naruto's love?
1. Chapter 1

**(Just letting people know, this is my first fan fiction writing, also I don't actually watch or read Naruto. But I love the thought of anything SasuNaru. It seems really sweet to me so thats why I wrote this. So ya, I hope you all enjoy my story :)**

**Bethie89**

I can see the longing, and pain in Iruka's eye's as he simply says "come here." I know what will follow when this ends: The shame and regret; still I cant stop myself from obeying. I can feel his warmth as he opens his arms and wraps them around me, I can smell that all familiar smell of his cologne as I lean my head against his chest. I stand there limp, just waiting. I close my eyes and try to breath normally as his hands slowly slide down the middle of my back. His breath on my neck slightly tickles as he pulls me closer, closing the already small space between us. I am perfectly still, I am frozen in this feeling; a strange feeling...one I'd never known before all this started...of longing, guilt and ecstasy. As my most trusted and most highly admired teacher, confidant, friend caresses me with his ruff scarred hands I...

"Young man? Hey young man the flight is over. You need to leave." says an unfamiliar voice. I open my eyes to see a brunet woman in her mid thirties warring a navy blue uniform. "You need to leave so that we can let the other passengers board." I suddenly realize that I'm on a plain and the flight attendant is trying to wake me.

"Oh I'm really sorry i must have fallen asleep." I say as I jump up to get my things.

"It's fine I hope you had a lovely flight and have a safe night." she says this warmly but I can tell that she really just wants me to hurry.

"Thank you." I unboard the plane and enter the terminal.

I can see its already dark. I need to hurry to get home. well...its not home, just where I will be spending the next two years of my life. I am naruto uzumaki and I am a freshman in collage. This is my first day in Clover Vermant.

I sigh as I remember the dream I just had moments ago. Something I cant seem to forget. the past, I wish it was the past, something that happened long ago and doesn't come to memory often enough for me to really care. It may have happened almost a year ago but its as much confusing and painful now as it was then. I hate remembering it and dreaming it is the worst for me, still though...I know to expect it. Anything and everything reminds me...smells, foods, insignificant objects I see throughout the day all take me back to the unpleasant events that happened with my teacher Iruka almost a year ago. well...they weren't totally unpleasant at the time.

"We're here" says a grumpy impatient voice. "you owe me 26 dollars and thirty cents" I give him thirty for the cab ride and tell him to keep the change.

I check the little piece of paper with my new address scribbled on it to make sure its right...its right. The apartment complex is a long double story building with chipping gray pant on the outside; an older building I can tell...but hey I guess its where i will be staying so i choose to be optimistic about it. At least its a place to stay, and its cheep in a not so ruff looking neighborhood.

"Are you Uzumaki" says an older man with glasses and spiky gray hair.

"Yes," I reply with a smile on my face. Like I said im going to be optimistic about all this.

"Follow me. As far as the rules go you need to keep the noise level down, no pets, keep a tidy apartment, and of course keep up on rent. Thats about it for now. You need to fill out these papers and return them as soon as possible to the front desk. Here is your key." The man turns around and heads back down the hall.

I'm in room 108 on the second floor. The door squeaks as I open it. The apartment is very basic. By the door there is a small closet area and then straight a head is what is the living room. The kitchen is tiny and to the left of the living room. I go down the small hall which leads to the only bed room. On the right of the hall before my room is the only bathroom; it at has a tub not just a shower thats a plus. I go back to the living room. Its basically furnished. One small brown love seat and a coffee table sit on top of the light blue carpet that leads to my bed room. Theres no TV. Like I said the kitchen is small. I look in the cupboards and there are 2 plates 2 cups 2 bowls a few utensils a pan and 2 pots, one small one big. Thats it for the kitchen stuff.. My bedroom has one full size bed that takes up a good portion of the space. Its bare and used; it squeaks as I sit. Most my stuff is in boxes pilled by the door. I take out my quilt one of my most prized possessions and lay on the couch. Its lonely here, to quite. I think about home.

I miss them. I remember the few who cheered me on as I got accepted to this university. I hope I dont let them down. Tomorrow is the beginning of a brand new routine lifestyle. I try to be optimistic...new friends...new people...new start. But as I think this it only makes me more depressed. Back home most of the village people hated me, so trying to make new friends kinda scares me a little.

Depression is threatening to take over me and I just don't want that right now so I decide to take and shower and let the hot water wash away the day. It helps. I curl up into a little ball on my new couch and make a silent prayer. _please let everything go well tomorrow_. I close my eyes and let the exhaustion take me. And once again the depression creeps up. I let it have me this time. Small tears escape my eyes as I start to think of how lonly this is. How much I miss home, yes...I even miss home now. How I miss the few people who cared. And how much I truly miss him. With this I fall asleep. The end of my first day. Tomorrow will be better...I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke later that night to an annoying sound of banging coming from god knows where. I had no idea what time it was but it was still dark outside so I decided to try to go back to sleep. It wasn't happening, I was now wide awake. I got some of my things from the boxes by the door and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Wow, I look like shit. My face was pale and I dry from where the tears had earlier been. Not to mention the puffy redness that seemed to be my eyes at the moment.

Uh; I couldn't look anymore so I jumped in the shower. I had always been more of a bubble bath person, I loved the way the hot water felt as I lied there. The sound and smell of the bubbles always relaxed me.It seemed to just soak away my thoughts. But the shower worked as well. The hot water was always nice. Now finished with my shower and looking somewhat better I decided since it was still early and that I had a few hours left before school I would go look for a department store. I grabbed my favorite puffy orange coat and headed out.

"Got those papers," asks the older man who I now know is the attendant.

'"Yes Sr. I sure do. Do you happen to know where I can find a department store somewhat close to here? I need to buy a few things." I say this all cheery and with a smile. After all it is a beautiful day and I cant stay gloomy when its like this outside.

"Go right outside and continue a few blocks straight. After a while you should come to big yellow building there is a one way road that goes left follow it and it should lead to one." He says this more happily now, I guess my happy mood has drifted to him also. "By the way you can call me Tazuna." I smile and thank him and all cheery like before heading out. I'm excited this feels sorta like an adventure, trying to find a store in a new town, and I love the thought of adventure. Its just what I need right now.

Just like the man said I find the department store with ease. It's not as big as I would have hoped but it has the few things that I need. I happily collect an alarm clock and some other appliances for my new home. Grab some groceries and start to head back.

It really is nice outside. A beautiful blue cloudless sky stretches above me. Theres still the smell of morning in the air too. A familiar smell of a light misty dew and the suns warmth soaking it up. There isn't many people outside today I see, and that just adds quiet to this tranquil morning. Its just about perfect.

Almost skipping with sunshiny pleasure I start to think that maybe with wont be so bad. Everything is going to go well just like this morning, but as I'm thinking these things I ram right into something. The something I ram into turns out to be a guy a around my age waring tan short pants and a dark black t-shit that almost matches his beautiful raven like hair. Not once had I ever thought any man as handsom; But the irritated guy before me looked much more than that.

"What the hell were you doing? Watch where your going, not the goddamn sun!" wow was he mad.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." I tried to be nice and friendly but this only seemed to piss him off more.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me," is all he says before he quickly storms away. I never even got his name. It's not like I want to be involved with someone as rude as him anyway. Huh, he left his phone. I think about weather or not leaving it, but decide to bring it. Maybe it has his home number and I can get it back to him.

Mood now recked and Back at the apartment I ask the tenant Tazuna what time it is.

"About ten to ten, he says still cheerful. Have a nice a walk? Did you find the store?"

"Yes, thank you." I plaster my fake smile on and head up to my apartment. I'm not as thrilled about the day as I was earlier. Now it just seems to be a busy town with everyone wanting to be left alone.

I sigh and start to unpack a few of my things. I set my clock and put the few groceries I bought away. Not really caring about which boxes I was opening I come across the one I really could have done without at the moment. It has the few pictures of the few people who cared about me back home.

I take a look at the few pictures and really start to miss those who were somewhat nice to me. I sit on the couch and hug the pictures. I really do miss them. This place isn't right for me. I'm used to a small home town where everyone knows everyone, and the people being friendly with one another; even if they weren't exactly friendly to me. This place seemed far from that. I can now feel the lack of sleep from earlier and so I let it slowly take me away.

My nap didn't last long. It was interrupted once again by some obscure banging noise. Lazily I get up and look out the window. Great they were doing construction work across the the street. Thats all I needed to interfere with my studies. Speaking of which I wondered what time it was. Shit, I was going to be late! I grabbed my bag with the books I needed and ran out the door. This time I didn't stop to chitchat with the tenant.

Before dying of near exhaustion I make it to my first class barely on time. The teacher looks slightly annoyed as he gestures with his hand for me to have a seat. He has shiny black hair thats slicked down on his head, and big black bushy eye brows to go with it. He's waring a green vest with a long sleeved green shirt. I wonder why when its so warm out.

"My name is Gai and I will be your teacher for Calculus, Advanced Chemistry, and Philosophy. You will need to have these placement tests done before Friday so that I can see where you are all at. There of course isn't any assigned seating in collage so sit where you like. The most important things to a student should be their studies, life, love,and youth!" He says this and gives a thumbs up with his right hand. He's now smiling and I think the serious part of the class is over. But then he proceeds to tell us about the rest of the semester and what he expects of us during it. He seems like a good teacher. Someone I was sure I could easily get long with.

Bored now I start to observe the class. There aren't very many students in here and that encourages me. I don't really like large crowds of people, it makes me nervous. I try to get along with most everyone I meet though. Running into that guy earlier has me a little discouraged still. Speaking of which theres someone who looks like him, same beautiful black hair. Wait it is him! He's in this class? Crap, I didn't bring his phone with me, I wasn't expecting to see him here.

"Thats all so you can leave now. Remember I expect those packets to be done by Friday!" says the teacher and everyone starts to leave. Not me though, I cant stop myself from staring at the beautiful raven haired boy. He also leaves, now I'm the only one left in the class.

"Hey, is there anything you wanted," asked the teacher.

"Uh, no sorry. My names Naruto by the way." I say as I get my stuff together.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, next time you'll show up on time to my class right? Remember the most important thing to a student is his studies, life, love, and youth!" he says once again happily; and just like last time with a thumbs up.

"Yes Sr. Thank you. It was nice meeting you." he nods and I leave.

Why did I freeze up like that? It's not like he's that special. God, Naruto pull yourself together! As I turned the corner to leave the school I see him again. He's getting into the back of a really nice black BMW. Not only is he unsocial and beautiful but he's rich too! How unapproachable could this guy be? Once again I felt all self confidence leave. Being disliked by most your village has the tendency to to take a few chunks off of your self esteem. So I headed home feeling pretty down.

Back at my apartment I sit back on my couch and sigh heavily. Well this day didn't go to bad. It started off well enough. And I'm not gonna let that guy have this kind of affect on me! Over all with out him my day went pretty damn well! Now with confidence returned I decide to make me something to eat. Cup-o-noodles will do the trick tonight! So I warm me up some water on the stove and wait while it heats. I'll have to get a microwave sometime soon. I go to the fridge and get some baby carrots to munch on while I wait. Need to keep up on my vegetables too.

Sitting back on my couch I enjoy the noodles and relax. Tonight isn't as bad as it was last night. With half my things scattered around everywhere it seems more homely and not as empty. I smile at the fact that a messy place reminds me of home. Content from the food I get my bath stuff together and head for the tub. The aroma of my midnight rose bubble bath foam brings me even closer to a perfect relaxation. The warm water also helps. I lean back and rest my body against the tub.True comfort now surrounds me and before long i am once again nodding off.

**Inside Naruto's dream**

I know this isn't right...but still I don't want it to end. I'm standing in his kitchen this time. I was doing the dishes when Iruka came up from behind and slid his hands around my waist. I already start to melt away as he lifts my shirt so he can touch my stomach and chest.It feels so nice. I had always been ticklish so I try really hard to be still. But my stomach betrays me and I cant help it when my muscles contract and my stomach moves. This I think amuses him so he proceeds in making me melt away in his arms. All I can do is place my arms on his. Unsure at first he slowly and cautiously reaches for my belt. Theres no way I can tell him no or to stop...after all its what I want too. It seemed I was always turned to mush now when he touched me. I have to admit though...I didn't hate it. What i hated was what always came after...the regret,hurt, and confusion I felt. We are now in his living room and I didn't even remember being led here. He holds my face in his hands and slowly leans in towards me...

_**ring ring**_

Shit, I fell asleep in the tub. And the phones ringing...wait I don't have a phone yet. It must be that raven haired boy's cell. I grab a towel and run out of the bath still dripping wet only to see one missed call from Itachi. I wonder who Itachi is? I turn his phone off and head back to the bathroom to dry off and get dressed for bed. Still sleepy from the nap I go and collapse on my bed. I'll try sleeping in here tonight.

God I feel lousy. Not only from the raven haired boys phone ringing and not knowing what to do with it; but also from the dream I just had. I wish I could forget it all. I wish it would stop recurring in my mind and I wish it would stop torturing me in my sleep. I don't understand why. Why did all that have to happen? I feel so alone. It cost me my teacher, I haven't spoken to him since he left us last year. He didn't even tell us he was leaving, he just left. Left me to be confused and hurt. What was I expecting anyways...it's not like anything could have gone on between us. It was always our little secret. After all he was my teacher. Iruka, my most precious teacher...and with that one single tear slides down my cheek before I am fall fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days have gone by now. The past few days have been uneventful. So far my days have been spent with me learning the town and getting used to my new school. I at least got a few more things for my apartment. I got a small microwave, TV, and had a phone put in. And as long as I pay rent on time I get the basic cable channels free. I'm not much of a TV person but the noise is nice. The quiet is nerve racking.

Today is Friday and I'm just finishing up the homework Mr.Gai gave us. It wasn't to hard you just had to remember the basics for all three subjects. I'm sure I did well on them. I want to be #1 in our class by the end of this semester. That's a personal goal that I have set for myself. I came in second for the collage entrance exams. I wonder sometimes who got first. But I'm going to be #1 by the end of this semester. I'll give it my best!

The weather has been so nice outside. So the past few days have been awesome. Everyday the sun shines brightly without a cloud in the sky, and it's been warm with just a light breeze. Before the sun sets behind the mountains it turns to a bright red orange, and leaves a lavender purple sky in its place. And the stars are so clear here at night, truly beautiful.

With half my stuff unpacked and scattered around my apartment I feel a little more at ease. It seems more like a place I would be living in now. It sort of amuses me how a messy unorganized home reminds me more of myself. I at least feel more comfortable. The attendant down stairs is nice and helpful so thats encouraging too. He helped me get a few things together and basically outlined the town for me. He said I seemed like a dimwitted kid who could get lost easily and I knew it was true. So it was really helpful.

I haven't made any friends yet, and also haven't been able to return the raven haired boys cell phone to him either. So thats a little discouraging. I tried to talk to a pink haired girl the other day but she just gave me the cold shoulder and went to sit closer to the raven haired boy. He seemed to have a mini club of fan girls always surrounding him, I think they just got on his nerves though. Still that didn't help with trying to get his cell back to him. I tried a few times but nothing came out. Today though; today's the day I give it back. Honestly it shouldn't be hard in the first place.

The school isn't very far from my apartment so thats good. I walk to school everyday and it's great. I love walking when its so nice out. Also walking to school gives me time to give myself a pep talk before hand. Its okay trying to have something to say before hand. But so far my "pep talks" haven't helped in either accumulating friends or giving the raven haired boy his phone back. God I'm pathetic. I didn't even bring his phone today, maybe I don't want to give it back yet. Maybe I'm thinking that it connects me to him in a way. This is ridiculous! No matter what I'm giving it back today!

I'm at school now so I sit where I usually do and wait for the teacher to instruct us on what he wants us to do for the day. Everyone is coming into class and slowly taking their seats now. I watch the raven haired boy come in too, and I also watch as the group of fan girls crowd around him. The pink haired girl who I tried to talk to is there too. Finally they all take their seats too.

"I certainly hope everyone has the homework packets done that were handed out Monday at orientation. If not this is your chance to do it. If you needed help with anything this is also your chance for that; come up to my desk if you need it." with that the teacher sits back down at his desk and waits as a few people approach him for help. Since I don't need help with anything I become bored fast and wonder if its alright for me to leave early.

"Hey what's your name? Your new to around here right? My name is Lee, Rock Lee," says a guy who looks a lot like our teacher except for the eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and ya I'm not from around here. Nice to meet you!," I say warmly and shake his hand.

"Ya I thought so, you looked kinda lonly and I havnt seen you around here before. Let me introduce you to the rest of the guys...This lazy bastard is Shikamaru, my serious looking friend here is Neji, and this chubby fellow is Chouji," He proceeds to tell them who I am, and they all nodd or say hello back.

The rest of the class is spent with us all getting to know each other, and before long its time to leave. I say good bye and get ready to go when I remember the raven haired boy. Luckily he hasn't left just yet. But I can see that if I want to get his phone back to him I better hurry. So I gather my things quickly and walk to where he's getting his things together.

"Hey umm...you probably don't remember me but we kinda rammed into each other the other day," I say, and it doesn't look like he remembers at all. Or maybe he just doesn't care.

"Ya I remember you_**.**_ And you weren't looking where you were going and you rammed into me, he says annoyed. What do you want anyway?"

"Oh, sorry about that. It was just such a nice day outside and I...," I can tell he really doesn't care and just wants to leave now. "Anyway you dropped your cell phone and I thought I should get it back to you." He looks slightly surprised for a second, but his annoyed bored face comes back in no time.

"Well, are you gonna give it back or do you want some kind of reward first?"

"What? No, of course not! I kinda left it at my apartment though so..."

"Lets go then." is all he says before he turns and starts to head out. I realize now that he intends to go to my apartment with me and I get a little excited as well as nervous. I'm nervous because my apartment is a mess and yet I'm excited because hes going to my messy apartment. It's strange and a little annoying that I feel this way. He tells his driver that he has something he needs to do and that he will call him later to pick him up.

We walk to my apartment in silence and I become really thankful that its not so far away; I hate it when its quiet. He seems to be perfectly at ease though as we make our way to my apartment. We're pretty much there now and I start to get a little scared. I don't really know why.

"Hey you've finally met some people I see. Good for you, who's your new friend here?" asks my apartment manager. I was glad to, all this awkward silence was killing me. But when I start to answer I realize that I don't even know his name yet.

"Uh, this is...mm..."

"My names Sasuke, nice to meet you." he introduces himself friendly like and it surprises me. I didn't expect that. "Naruto and I were just going up to his apartment to do a few things so if you'll excuse us." I wonder how he knew my name...I didn't remember telling it to him. And why was he acting nice all of a sudden? I wave good bye to Tazuna and head up to my apartment with Sasuke.

"Sorry it's such a mess. I just moved in so I haven't gotten everything put away yet. Uh, heres your phone. It rang once; someone named Itachi called. I didn't answer it so don't worry. I turned it off after that." I turn to give him his phone back but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was looking at my apartment, examining it I guess. He had an odd expression on his face.

"Thank you, you have a nice place. It's warm." he says this but the look on his face makes it seem as if his words just came out on their own, and that he hadn't meant to say them aloud. "You should really watch where your going you know." And once again his original cold rude attitude returns.

"Ya, I guess I'll remember that. Do you want something to drink or anything at all?"

"No I've got to get going. Thanks though." Then he leaves. I even stare after him a little before I catch myself doing it. Wow, did all that just happen now? And was he actually nice there for a minuet?

To excited to sleep, eat, or bath just yet I decide to go for a walk. It's nice outside tonight. Not very cold and the stars are out now. I'm so happy! Today has gone so well, I don't think I could have had it go any better...well maybe. But still, I made friends and gave Sasuke his phone back. And he actually came to my apartment, the raven haired boy named Sasuke! And he was nice, well it may have only been a minuet but still. Yes, everything seems to be doing okay. I hope things stay the way they are now. Who knows...maybe I'll be able to move on and leave the past behind. I hope so. I can't wait for Monday to come, it's going to be great!


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry if it has lots of errors and stuff. I didn't really get to go over it. But I like this chapter! :)**

**bethie89**

It's Friday again now. The people I met last week in class have been very friendly to me. We've all gotten to know each other a lot better. They've also introduced me to a couple of other people...a brunet spiky haired boy with red marks on both sides of cheeks was named was Kiba. He seemed strong headed and loud, but he also looked like a good friend to have. Kiba then introduced me to his dog Akamaru who was always with him. He's a good pup though. There was one girl out of the bunch, her name was Tenton. When I asked her why she wasn't with the rest of the fan girls surrounding Sasuke she said he wasn't her type. Then she wrapped her arm in Neji's. He blushed some then took his arm from hers. It looked as if he was probably used to that coming from her, but it still made him blush a little.

A week has gone by since I last spoke to Sasuke. He hasn't so much as looked at me since Friday. I guess it wasn't that big of a deal him coming to my house, but still I thought that we would probably be friends by now. Well I guess I haven't really tried to talk to him that much either. It's not my fault though, he always has the band of fan girls surrounding him so I never get a chance. Not to mention he's always so mean looking...its hard to approach someone who looks like that all the time. Even though he makes it look like he doesn't need, or want anyone around for that matter, I'm sure It must get boring and lonely at times. Why does he separate himself from everyone like that?

Well that all seems a little insignificant today. Today is a really hard day for me. I've been overworking myself trying to stay busy so I can keep from getting depressed. It hasn't worked very well though. I didn't really expect it to in the first place. It's not something I could easily forget and I know nothings going to keep it from coming back in my head. Last year today is when everything started with Iruka, I can't keep the images, thoughts, and memories from appearing. It's been really hard on me. Every time something pops up in my mind I shake my head back and forth and tell myself to shut up hoping it'll leave me alone. It's futile though. It's so hard, so hard without him. So hard having to deal with the regret and confusion alone. I wish it never happened, why did it have to? I miss him so much.

I'm curled up into a ball hugging my quilt on my bed now. It's so lonely. Even though you said you weren't in love with me, you told me you loved me. You said I was a good student and a good friend. Why then? Why did you leave me? Why did you do the things you did with me and then leave without saying anything? I'm so confused. I was never in love with you. I was never allowed to be in love with you. You were my teacher. But if thats true and I only loved you like a student should then why does it hurt so much? You were my closest friend. I miss you. It's pathetic and I know this...but it can't be helped. I can't stop myself as I start sobbing uncontrollably, until I can't cry anymore, and am only left whimpering to myself. Finally fatigue has hit and I let it take me. I have class in a few hours but I don't know if I'm gonna go today. We'll see how I feel when I wake up.

Sluggish and groggy like I make my way out of the bed and head to the shower. I don't even look at myself in the mirror knowing I must look terrible. The water is as hot as it will go and I stay there until it starts to run out. I feel somewhat better though now after the long needed cry and scolding hot shower. I decide to go to school even though I'm sure I still look like I've been crying. Being around the others should help cheer me up. And it should keep my mind occupied for the most part. Being here by myself is making me lonely again so I leave for school a little early. The fresh air will be nice anyway.

I get to school way earlier than I had expected, which means I get to sit by myself and be bored for a while. It also means I'm left alone to my thoughts, and thats not a good thing. Knowing I can't escape it I lay my head down and breath deeply trying to think about anything and everything else I can. I here someone come into the class so I look up to see who it is. It's Sasuke, and he's by himself for once. He takes his seat, and knowing he probably isn't going to talk to me I lay my head back on the desk and proceed in occupying my mind any way I can.

"Whats wrong with you sunshine boy? No happy glee to spread around today?" he asks flatly but I swear I hear a hint of concern in his voice. But then again its probably wishful thinking.

"Nothing you need to worry about. And whats wrong with you gloom and doom, are you actually concerned about me?" I say this like I could care less, but I am sort of hoping he is.

"No, not really. I guess I'm just bored without the 'Sasuke cult' here to piss me off. It doesn't matter anyway." He turns away from me now and I can see he's done talking. The rest of the class has started showing up now finally. He at least helped for a little while. If you can call that help.

Everyone's here now and the teacher is starting todays lectures but I don't feel much like taking notes so I don't. I know most this stuff already anyway. We're still in review. The guys seem to be excited about something and I wonder if they're gonna clue me in. And right then Lee turns back to talk to me.

"Hey Naruto, you okay? You look sorta down." Lee asks concerned.

"Ya, you look like someone ran your dog over man," adds Kiba.

"Today isn't my best day I'll admit. I've been sorta down." I reply, but I try not to look like it's as bad as it has been. I don't want to bring my friends down with me.

"Well thats all the more reason to come out with us tonight! We're all gonna go to this club a few blocks from here and get smashed. Well at least I am!" says Chouji with a big smile on his face.

I say sure and they give me directions to where the club is. I've never drank before so I'm a little worried about that. But I'm sure it'll be fine. And it's the first time I've gotten to hang out with the guys so I'm excited. Not to mention I'm almost positive it'll keep my mind preoccupied. Things are starting to look up now.

Class ends and we're supposed to meet up at the club at 9:00. It's only 6:00 now so I'm wondering what I'm gonna do for the next 3 hours. I don't really want to go back to my apartment yet. It gets to lonely there by myself. But I guess it can't be helped. I take my time walking back to my apartment. But before I go inside I decide to walk to the store and get a few things instead. I was getting a little low on a few groceries and I wanted to get some cleaning supplies. The trip to the store was nice, but not nearly as long as I would have hoped it to be. I still have a while before its time for me to leave. I guess I'll take a bath before going. That should also burn some time. Feeling relaxed and refreshed I put some mindless show on to keep the quiet away and make myself something to eat.

I've done everything I possibly could to burn time but I get anxious so I leave early. The club isn't all that far from my apartment so I get there kinda fast too. To my surprise though most the others are already here. And they've already started with the drinks.

"Hey Naruto glad you made it. Have trouble finding the place? Here sit, have a drink," says Kiba.

Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Kiba's dog Akamaru were all here so far. I guess the others were gonna come later.

"Here, drink this, says Chouji. It'll put hair on your chest." He puts some of whatever it is into this little cup and then swallows it all in one gulp. Then he gives me one. I do exactly what he did, but end up coughing when it burns my throat. This amuses him for some reason, but then Kiba tells him to knock it off and he gives me something else that doesn't taste as bad and doesn't have me gagging either. Everyone is here now, and they all seem to be having a good time. I start to feel a little light headed and loose, but I guess thats the effects of the alcohol. Time seems to fly right by and before I know it everyone is leaving.

"Hey Naruto you'll be okay getting home right?" asks someone, I can't exactly say who though. I manage to tell them ya and its okay for them to leave so they do. My head is really swimming and I'm getting sleepy. I rest my head on the table and listen to the music in the background. It doesn't seem like I can lift my head now, and I'm starting to doze off. Then someone comes to talk to me. I cant really make out what they're saying though.

"Hey, kid! You gotta leave. I can't have you passing out in here, I'm gonna have to take you outside to sober up a bit."

"I'm sitting on a sidewalk now, and I can't help it when I start to fall over. I kinda just lay there looking up at the stars. It's such a beautiful night out. I start to think about Iruka. Teacher...I wonder where he is and what he's doing. I miss you teacher. Everything gets dark after that.

_**Naruto's memory...**_

I remember when it first happened. I stayed over at Iruka's that night to keep him company. I had stayed over with him before recently so I didn't really have anything to worry about. That night everything seemed fine...well as fine as I could be. Iruka had been going through some things and it beyond hard for him, for all of us. He was so destraught and lonely; it pained me to see him like that. He had always been important to me. We had similar child hoods, we were both orphans growing up. Maybe thats why we connected so easily. He was always there, always teaching and cheering me on. I was his shining pupil and he was my most loved teacher. I loved Iruka. He was my mentor,best friend, and counselor; but I never had feelings for him. Never not once had I thought about anything happening between us...maybe thats why it was so hard.

The morning came and Iruka woke. I asked how me was feeling and he said not good. I could see the pain in his eyes and I could here it in his voice. He then walked over to where I was sitting and placed one hand on my head. He had a small place, he slept on the futon and I took the lazy boy that night. It was raining outside...it always seemed to be raining these days. I took his hand from my head and held it. I only wanted to comfort him. Iruka knelt down beside me and wrapped one single arm around my waist, and I hugged him back. I was longing to help him anyway I could, so I did something that always seemed to make me feel at ease. I lightly brushed his forearm and hand with the tips of my fingers. Then I moved my hands to head trying to release any tension he had. I never meant to put any impression on him. I had never wanted him, or wanted to touch him or to have him touch me. Before all this I was totally clueless on love and relationships and what you to do during those. So for me it was only comforting a friend.

He stood up took my hand and placed it against his bare chest. I started to relies what was going on. I became scarred, I kept telling myself I could trust him. This was Iruka I was with...if there was anyone I could trust it was him. Right? I felt his hands on my neck and shoulders. I was frozen with fear and relisation of what was going on. His hands moved inside my shirt where he caressed my chest. This all seemed to go by very slow, but I'm sure it only lasted a few minuets. " I don't want to hurt you." is what he said next. I could see the pain, regret and sadness in his eyes...I could never hurt to him. "You didn't" was the lie I responded with. After this things seemed to keep repeating themselves. Except one thing changed...the fear I had at first left and was replaced with a new feeling...one I hadn't known before. I started to enjoy it when he touched me...

_**Sasuke finds Naruto**_

"Great sunshine boy, you've went and gotten yourself pretty damn waisted huh. I guess I can't just leave you here." I hear someone now, but I can't understand them. Everything is hazy. I try to talk but it doesn't sound right. Suddenly I feel like I'm being moved. I can't really tell weather or not this is a dream, but I think Sasuke is here and he's taking me somewhere. It must be a dream, theres no way that could be happening. I try to talk some more but it's all gibberish, so I give up and once again pass out.

I'm in my apartment now, I think, and I'm laying on my bed. And someone's with me here too. "Well I guess I can't leave you alone here passed out either. Wouldn't want you to die choking on your own vomit now would we." I think he's undressing me for bed now. I somehow manage to say "it tickles" and I here a small chuckle. It feels like he's brushing the hair out of my face with his hand now, it's so nice. Makes me think of teacher...teacher...who I love. And then I'm asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke's pov.**

Why the hell am I doing this, I shouldnt be here. I heard them in class talking about going to this club later, this is stupid. Maybe by seeing him I'll be able to get that stupid depressed look he had on out of my head. Not like I have anything better to do anyway. God this is so stupid. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be concerned about him.

Right then as I diside this was ludicris and begin to turn back I saw him laying there past out in the grass. I could tell it was him from the stupid orange coat he always wore. "Great sunshine boy, you've went and gotten yourself pretty damn waisted huh. I guess I can't just leave you here." I think he tried to say something, but it just came out in breathless slures.

I was amazed and annoyed that I still knew where and which apartemnt was his. "Well I guess I can't leave you alone here passed out either. Wouldn't want you to die choking on your own vomit now would we." I put him in his bed and undressed him for sleep. He's so soft and warm. I can't help but laugh a little when he says "it tickles." He really is nice, then I brush the hair out of his face. He mumbles something..."teacher"...why I wonder.

I bring a chair from the kitchen and place it next to the bed. I fold my arms and rest them on the bed, my head placed against them. I listen to him breath small shallow breaths and then I fall asleep.

**Next day. Naruto wakes. **

Uh, what happend last night? God I feel like shit. I open my eyes and sit up. I almost don't notice that someone else is in here wiht me. And I really dont believe it when I see who it is. Sasuke's in my apartment, sleeping on my bed? What the hell _did_ happen last night. I look at the clock and it says its 7:38am. I sit and look at him for a bit. I try to get out of the bed without waking Sasuke; he looks so nice sleeping there without the usual grim look on him face. He wakes regardless my efforts.

"Your awake, what time is it?" he asks while sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"It's 7:40am. Umm...what happend last night? How did I get here?

" I was walking and I saw you passed out. Couldn't just leave you there so I brought you home. Must have fallen asleep."

"Oh. Uh, I feel awfull."

"Drink some water, it'll help."

"Thanks. I'd never drank before. Didn't know it made you feel like this later."

"Ya, it's bad the first time. Well...I should leave now."

"No! Stay please, are you hungry? I can make you something." He actually sits back down.

"Sure, why not." He's on my love seat now looking at my apartment again.

"Um, okay. I'll cook now I guess. You can watch T.V if you want. Personally I dont watch it very often but the noise is nice."

He turns the T.V. on and I start on making omlets. The smell of the food is making me sick but I try ignore it as much as I can.

"Would you like milk or orange juice?"

"Milk."

I bring the milk and omlets and sit next to him on the couch. It being a love seat there isn't a whole lot of room so it makes me a little nervus." How's the omlet?"

"It's okay."

The silence is killing me. I really don't want him to leave yet either. "Do you have plans for today?"

"No not really. Why?" He asks suspicously.

"Well why don't you hang out with me today then? Since you don't really have anything to do anyway." I try to act casual but I'm really nervus.

"I didn't say I didnt have anything to do, I said I didn't have anything planned."

"Oh." I look really disapointed now I'm sure."

"Fine, I'll stay. For a bit only though."

Instantly I'm happy.

"I need to go home for a bit though. I need to change and take a shower."

"Ya me too for that matter. I probily look like the walking dead."

"I'll meet you back here in about an hour okay?

"Okay! I'll see you in an hour then." I walk him to the door and watch as he disapears down the stairs. Then I start my happy dance! This morning is so awesome! I get my things togeather and head for the shower. I can't get the big grin I have off my face.


End file.
